Custom Special Operations: Deadly Shadows/Briantrenton168
As first appeared on the M:AA Wikia, July 5, 2013 Note I just recently moved the Elektra Moveset and Daredevil tweak to a separate post to save space. If you want to see those, check out Elektra Moveset, Daredevil Remodel - Fanmade Foreword Hey everyone, this is what I have been working on for about two months now. It is my dream Special Operation, and everything else I feel like needs to be in game. It's quite long, but it has a ton of things I hope many people will find interested. It you want to look at one specific thing, search the contents. As always, this hints to nothing appearing in the game at a later date. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I did making it. Special Operations - Deadly Shadows "The criminal underworld has joined with the Hand in a surprise assault on raiding recent Iso-8 findings. Fighting has taken to the streets, with citizens living in fear of the corrupt. We have an asset on just how to combat the situation - Echo." - Chapter Briefing Unstable Iso-8 Color: Red ' Unlockable Hero: '''Echo ' Number of Missions: '3 ' Number of Tasks: '''25 Unlockable Gear: The Ace ''' '''Made Man Tachyonic Blade The Captain The Commander Dragon's Spear Dragon's Glaive Darkness Deceit Light Honor Unlockable Gear Set:' Shadows Set ' Mission 1 - In the Dark "The Hand are leaving no trace of their sudden attacks. We need to calm the situation down fast before it results into chaos in the city." - Mission Preview Chance to Win: The Ace *'Guaranteed Hit' *'True Strike ' *'Fatal Blow ' *'Deadly Crits' *Very High Crit multiplier (7x) but average damage. Location: Hell's Kitchen Team-Up: Daredevil, Echo Mini-Bosses: Typhoid Mary, Hand Swarm (3 groups of three Hand Ninjas) Boss: Bullseye Deploys: Any Hero x3 Luke Cage, Black Widow Battles: Low x1, Medium x3 High x2 Chapter 1 Villains I tried to make the villains more challenging, and fun to play against. I actually want it to seem unsurprising if you lose against one. No pain, no gain. New Villain - Typhoid Mary ''' '''Class: Scrapper Health: 3/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 2/5 Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives: Misandrist - Counters attacks by male targets Relentless ' '''Abilities: ' '''Blade Barrage - 1 hit Slashing Ranged All enemies *'Wild Shots ' *'Shred ' *'Bleeding' Combust - 1 hit Ranged Energy Fire Single Target ' *'Burning ' *'Remove Buffs Blade Armor - Buff Self ' *'Blade Armor - '''15% of damage from attacks to Typhoid Mary is returned to the attacker. ' *'Strengthened''' Hypnotize - Debuff Single Target 2 round cooldown ' *'Mind Control *'Incapacitated ' Brutal Punch - 1 hit Unarmed Melee Single Target ' *'Brutal Strike *'High Crits ' ' Villain Tweaked - Bullseye ''' '''Class: Tactician Health: 2/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 2/5 Accuracy: 5/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives: ''' '''Master Marksman Relentless ' '''Abilities: ' '''Kickoff - 2 hits Melee Single Target *'Stun ' *'Exploits Tenderized ' Knife Barrage - 4 hits Ranged Slashing Single Target ' *'Tenderized ' *'Deadly Crits ' '''Knife Throw - 1 hit Ranged Slashing Single Target ' *'''Easy Target *'Fatal Blow ' *'Lock-On' Calculated Toss - 1 hit Ranged Single Target ' *'Cornered *'Off-Balance ' *'Impaired' Acrobatic Maneuvers - Buff Self 2 round cooldown *'Acrobatic Maneuvers (1 round) - High chance to avoid melee attacks, counters ranged attacks' ' Mission 2 - The Hot Place "With Little Italy under surveillance, the Maggia leaders have set up a makeshift headquarters in Yorkville to plan future schemes. Snuff them out and cripple their operations for good." - Mission Preview Chance to Win: Made Man *'Staggered ' *'Shrapnel ' *'Counter-Attack' Location:'' Yorkville ''Team-Up:'' Echo, Spider-Man (Optional), Daredevil (Epic Boss, Optional) '''Mini-Bosses: '''Hammerhead (With Masque), Boomerang (With Hydro-Man) ' '''Boss:' Count Nefaria Epic Boss: '''Kingpin '''Deploys: '''x2 Any Hero, Iron-Fist, Fantomex, Daredevil '''Battles: x3 Low x2 Medium x4 High Chapter 2 Villains I hope to instill some Mephisto nostalgia. That is all. New Villian - Count Nefaria ''' '''Class: Blaster Health: 4/5 Stamina: 5/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 5/5 Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 5/5 Passives: ''' '''Relentless Speed of 100 - '''Takes 3 turns every round '''Catastrophic Attacks Abilities: ' '''Strength of 100 - 1 hit Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'Overpowering '- Chance to cause '''Exhausted, Hobbled, Winded or Off-Balance Lightning Strikes - 10 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target *'Exploits Combos' *'Combo Setup ' Gazer Beam - 1 hit Ranged Energy All enemies ' *'Melt Armor ' *'Shield Breaker Ionic Construct - 1 hit Melee Energy Single Target ' *'Staggered ' *'Radiating Energy Ionic Release - 1 hit Ranged Energy All enemies ' *'Radiation Exposure *Deals 10% damage to Count Nefaria ''' '''Note: Count Nefaria cannot be killed in the traditional manner. He has to use 'Ionic Release' five times, exhausting him, for the battle to end. Lowering his health increases his chance of using 'Ionic Release.' He is guaranteed to use it after using 'Ionic Construct.' New Villain - Kingpin ''' '''Class: '''Tactician/Brusier/Scrapper '''Health: '''4/5 '''Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 4/5 Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives: ' '''Relentless ' '''Strategist - '''Adapts to combat '''Abilities: When a Tactician - Feint - 1 hit Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'Wide-Open *'Exposed ' *'Wind-Up' Pistol Round - 2 hit Ranged Gun Single Target ' *'Skillshot *'Primary Target ' 'When a Bruiser - '''Bear Hug - 1 hit Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'Neutralized ' *'Buff Blocker ' 'Safeguard - Buff Self ' *'''Quick-Action *'Safeguard (3 rounds) - '''Takes greatly reduced damage and greatly increased evasion at the cost of taking only one turn per round. When a Scrapper - '''Martial Arts - 3 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'Exploits Weakness' *'Exploits Exposure' Crush - 1 hit Melee All enemies 2 round cooldown *'Stiff Upper Lip' *'Blunt - '''Attacks cannot '''Ignore Defense' *'Reduced Potential' 'When any class - '''Cunning Tactics - Buff One Ally ' *'''Cunning Tactics - Forces an ally to protect the Kingpin for an increase in Kingpin's attack next turn Medical Aid - Buff Self *Restores Health and Stamina *Can only be used during Safeguard *Removes Safeguard Note: 'Kingpin will change to the targets counter class when attacked or when about to attack. If attacked by a class that cannot be countered (Brusier, Tactician, Generalist,) Kingpin will change to one of his other two classes. '''Villain Tweaked - Hammerhead ' '''Class: Scrapper Health: 4/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 4/5 Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 2/5 Passives: ''' '''Relentless Maggia Code - '''Protects '''Madame Masque from attacks Abilities: ' '"Get 'em Boys!" - Buff All allies *'Morale Boost ' Brutal Head Butt - 1 hit Melee Single Target ' *'Stun *'Exploits Off-Balance' Iso-8 Bullet Sweep - 5 hits Ranged All enemies ' *'Iso-8 Corruption ' *'Off-Balance Iso-8 Shot - 5 hits Ranged Single Target ' *'Iso-8 Corruption *'Staggered' Villian Tweaked - Madame Masque ''' '''Class: Tactician Health: 2/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 2/5 Defense: 3/5 Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives: ''' '''Relentless Maggia Code - Counters attacks against Hammerhead Abilities: ' '''Close Quarter Combat - 2 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'Combo Setup ' 'Coordinated Attack - Debuff Single Target ' *'''Primary Target *'Targeted' Isotope 8 Round - 1 hit Ranged Gun Single Target ' *'Iso-8 Corruption *'Impaired' Meteor Dust Canister - 1 hit Bio Ranged All enemies 2 round cooldown *'Iso-8 Corruption' *'Poisoned' Energy Pistol - 1 hit Ranged Energy ' *'Laser Burn Unfortunately, Hydro-Man and Boomerang are being left as lowly goons, because not everybody wins. Mission 3 - A Surprise Guest "With the Maggia out of the way, we can finally focus on defeating the Hand. Meanwhile, a very unlikely opponent has entered play." - Mission Preview Chance to Win: Tachyonic Blade *'Ignore Defense' *'Tachyon Charge - '''''Increases Attack' ''by 5%. Stacks up to 5 times. When at 5, the next attack with '''Tachyonic Blade' consumes all Tachyon Charges to gain Paragon Exploiter and Channeled Energy. *'Tachyon Field' - Increases the damage of slashing attacks from all allies by 50% Location: Pier 94 Team-Up: Echo, Elektra Mini-Bosses: Viper, Yashida Clan Masters Boss: Silver Samurai Deploys: '''x1 Any Hero, Thundra, Human Torch '''Battles: '''x2 Low x4 Medium x3 High Chapter 3 Villains Silver Samurai is going to be hard to make a set of moves out of. But I'll try. '''New Villain - Silver Samurai Class: Scrapper (I'm sorry there are so many. I can't help my subconsciousness and it fits) Health: 3/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 5/5 Defense: 3/5 Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives: Relentless Tachyonic Attacks - All attacks Ignore Defense 'and increased damage with slashing attacks '''Abilities: ' '''Katana Slash - 1 hit Melee Slashing Single Target *'Shield Breaker' *'Exploits Shields' Shuriken Flurry - 2 hits Ranged Slashing All enemies ' *'Hemorrhaging Attack ' *'Weakened Laido - 2 hits Slashing Single Target *One stack of Bleeding for each hit *'Exploits Weakened' Bushido - Buff Self ' *'Bushido - '''Deals less damage to targets with health lower than Silver Samurai, deals increased damage to targets with more health than Silver Samurai. '''New Enemy (Not Villain) - Yashida Clan Master Class: 'Tactician '''Health: '''2/5 '''Stamina: '''4/5 '''Attack: '''3/5 '''Defense: '''3/5 '''Accuracy: '''3/5 '''Evasion: '''4/5 '''Passives: ' '''Riposte Abilities: ''' '''Slash - 1 hit Melee Slashing Single Target *'Bleeding' Stab - 1 hit Melee Single Target *'Exploits Bleeds ' *'Hemorrhaging Attack' Modern Weaponry - 3 hits Ranged Gun Single Target *'Skillshot' Nerve Strike - 1 hit Melee Unarmed Single Target *'Pressure Points' Battle Ready - Buff All allies *'Strengthened ' *'Focused' ' Additional Special Operations Gear There is also the research gear, the research consumable, and the Item Set. Research Consumable - Strategic Absorption Device ''' *Gains the positive bonuses of the next class attacked for 3 rounds. Stacks with normal bonus. *High PVP bonus '''Research Gear Dragon's Spear - 1 hit Melee Slashing Single Target ' *'Counter Attack *'Drain Stamina' Dragon's Glaive - 1 hit Melee Slashing Single Target *'Counter Attack ' *'Drain Stamina' *'Harness Chi '(Is present at the beginning of the battle for the first two rounds and does not reappear after expiration, so two turns for the first two rounds for the Agent.) The Captain - 4 hits Ranged Gun Single Target 2 Round cooldown *'Remove Buffs ' *'Taking Cover '''for all allies '''The Commander - 4 hits Ranged Gun All enemies 2 Round cooldown' *'Morale Boost '''for all allies *'Taking Cover for all allies Special Operations Gear Set - Shadows 'Deceit - Buff Debuff All ' Deceit must be cleansed by light.. '''Task Reward Shadow Set (4 of 4) *Applies Hidden in Smoke to all Allies *Applies''' Blinded''' to all Enemies *'Redemption' - If the Agent has Light also applies''' Disoriented''' to enemies. Light - 1 hit Ranged Energy Single Target 1 Round cooldown Light collapses into darkness..' Epic Boss Reward' Shadow Set (3 of 4) *'Pure Energy - '''Chance to apply' Burning, Radiation Exposure, Laser Burn or Iso-8 Corruption''' *'Exploit Attrition ' *'Desperation Attack' *'Forfeiture - '''If the Agent has '''Darkness' this attack targets all enemies Darkness - 1 hit Melee Slashing Single Target Darkness must be redeemed by honor.. 48 Gold Shadows Set (2 of 4) *'Open Vein - '''Applies '''Bleeding' which intensifies every round up to three stacks. *'Strike From Shadows ' *'Blood Frenzy - '''Pre-emptively counters '''Bleeding' targets *'Redemption' - If the Agent has Honor applies''' Exploits Bleeds and '''Hemorrhaging Attack' to all attacks Honor - 2 hits Melee Single Target ''' Honor gives way to deceit.. '''Daily Roulette Reward Shadows Set (1 of 4) *'Avenging Attack - '''Deals extra damage if an ally is KO'd *'Honor - Protects allies at low health, deals increased damage to targets with higher health. *'''Forfeiture - If the Agent has''' Deceit''' applies Targeted '''to enemies that are protected against Echo - Special Operations Reward While Moon Knight was my first choice I figured if he is coming out soon I might as well try something new. She was very difficult to make, but I think I have her into my general idea. The goal is each of her class specific moves set up her other moves. I am still open to suggestions on how to improve her. '''Class: Generalist Health: 3/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 3/5 Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives: ' '''Analysis -' Analyzes an enemy every round, when attacked or when attacking. Gains new a ability once target is analyzed. Enemy gains '''Weak Point Note: '''Echo gains benefits of analyzed class, but remains generalist. The "_____" Stance remains an irremovable buff, until changed. '''Generalist Stance Passive: Versatile - '''Gains '''Strengthened and''' Focused''' when attacking,' Fortified' and''' Agile when attacked 'Level 1 - Combat Mimicry - 2 hits Melee/Ranged Single Target ' *'''Disadvantage *'Target Focus' Level 2 - Combat Adjustion - Buff Self *'Quick-Action ' *New Abilities are unlocked *Can only Adjust once a target has been analyzed Level 6 - Flawless Effort - 1 hit Melee Unarmed Single Target 2 Round cooldown *'Finest Hour! ' *'Intimidated' *'Exploits Combos' Level 9 - Dead Shot - 1 hit Ranged Gun Single Target ' *'Exploit Attrition *'Paragon Exploiter ' Blaster Stance Passive: Overwhelming Firepower - '''All attacks have '''High Crits and Suppressed: Reduces Attack and Evasion. Level 1 - Heavy Guns - 3 hits Ranged Gun All enemies *'Exploits Shields' *'Laser Burn ' Bruiser Stance ' '''Passive: Aegis - '''Protects allies from attacks, gains a damage boost when an enemy gets protected against '''Level 1 - Warding Strike - 2 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'''Unoffensive *'Staggered' Scrapper Stance ' '''Passive: Combat Arts - '''Chance to follow-up or counter twice '''Level 1 - Swift Jabs - 3 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'''Combo Setup *'Wide-Open' *'Stun (10% Chance)' Infiltrator Stance ''' '''Passive: Incredible Acrobatics'' -'' 'Melee attacks deal increased damage, chance to avoid ranged attacks. '''Level 1 - Agonizing Assault - 3 hits Melee Unarmed Single Target ' *'''Pressure Points *'Pain ' Tactician Stance Passive: Uncanny Aim - '''Attacks all have '''Guaranteed Hit and Skillshot Level 1 - Leading Shot - 1 hit Ranged Gun Single Target ' *'Lock-On ' *'Flanked *'Target In Sight - '''The next gun attack is a guaranteed crit.'' Conclusion This has been a very enjoyable way to spend my time. As such, if you see any mistakes (Grammatically, does not fit format, too strong) do not hesitate to point it out. I look forward to making more things in the future. Category:Special Operations